


Absent Fathers

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks about all the absent fathers in his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Fathers

The world was one of absentee fathers, Castiel noted considering all the mortals he’d become friends with.

It was what fuelled Sam and Dean’s life. Their mother had been taken from them, making John drag them through a hunter’s life all their childhood. Then just as they were old enough to fight for themselves, he disappeared too, giving them something concrete to focus on, a mission of their own. They had to find their dad. If Sam had not left Sanford for him, he might be a lawyer by now. But he wasn’t. Then John had died, leaving them with nothing but the next job to focus on, then the next and the next until it became their lives too.

Bobby had shot his father, still a child himself, to protect his mother. Nobody else knew this. Mrs Singer was long dead herself now and Bobby had never told a soul. That hadn’t trapped him in any sort of life; on the contrary it had freed him. But Castiel suspected he wouldn’t be able to have done what he did, what made him a hunter if it hadn’t been for that moment.

Jo wasn’t fuelled by revenge; she was fuelled by a rose-tinted memory of her father. Taken from her before she really understood what he did. She wanted to be like him as soon as she was old enough to load a shotgun. She thought her father was a hero. In the end, it was her and her mother, the two left behind that became the heroes.

Every demon had been fighting for a father that had been taken away from them, locked away in a cage by the Angels. Not all of them coped the same way, some of them lost faith, others became extremists and loyalists, idolizing him above what he really was while the rest just moved on.

And every Angel was failing without their Father. Not everyone knew he was gone but they could all feel something was wrong. Some fell while others buried their heads in the sand. Castiel did both these things in equal measure, drowning in denial while slowly falling.

Maybe that is why they all fit so well together, he and those select few humans among the many, trying to deal with the world while Heaven and Hell destroyed it, coping the only way they knew how, fighting amongst themselves over who had the better absent father.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #05: Theme: Father's Day at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
